I love you till the day I die
by DarkDragonofChaos
Summary: cute... sad... R&R please! Oneshot!


**I Love You Until the Day I Die**

**DNAngel**

**Hey so heres a fanfic I wrote a while ago. It's Dark x Dai and the worst thing they do is kiss so don't freak out on me. I know the tense (present and past) is disjointed but I was experimenting with tenses so there! Anyways hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think ok. Love you guys!**

  
So innocent... so cute... Even I, the great phantom theif, couldn't resist his unconsious charm. I'll always protect you Daisuke...until the day your love drives me away...

I haven't transformed for over a month. Mother is worried, but Dark says it's because I don't like Riku anymore. I've grown out of my feelings for her. He asks me who made me change my mind. I nearly transformed right then.

"No one." I lied. "There is no one..."

Dark knows I am lying but to my releif he doesn't pursue the issue further. Because it's you that I love Dark. I love you... forever... but if I tell you, you will hate me...

I pet Wiz as I ponder my emotions. Dark takes control of the rabbits body and transforms into himself. (He can only do this while I'm touching Wiz.) He puts his arms around me and pulls me into his lap.

"What's troubling you?" He whispers into my ear. I hold his arms vainly trying to keep them around me. I lean back into Dark and say nothing... save my silent tears.

He sees my wet cheeks and holds me tighter. Dark lifts my chin with a gentle hand to look into my eyes. I see his lips and want nothing more than to kiss them. But I must never do that, I couldn't bear it if Dark turned away from me. To him I am nothing more than a little brother. He stared at my face with those alluring dark eyes which held worry, uncertainty, and... longing? No way, I,m imagining things...

The phantom theif lifts one hand to cup my cheek, and gently wipes away my tears with his thumb. I look down. "I don't want you to dissapear Dark. You are a part of me, I need you here... with me..." I felt Darks shoulders fall.

"Yes. Every tamer feels empty at first, but that missing part of you will be replaced by the person you love." He says, monotonously. "No Dark... It's not like that... No one can ever replace you... no one..." 

"What are you saying Daisuke?"

"Dark, I..." I look up into his angelic face. "I..." I try to look away but he holds my chin to keep my gaze on him. i blush but with Dark in Wiz I can't transform. I was about to say more but my words were muffled by Darks lips on mine.

I was shocked, but soon I melt into his grip. "You may hate me for this Dai, but I love you. I'll always protect you... please... tell me what's wrong." Dark says, sadly. I could not speak, the words were there but could not leave my mouth. I lean up and kiss him, that touch seemed to be my cure for when I pulled back and looked into his eyes I spoke.

"I thought you would hate me if I told you Dark."

"Told me what?"

"That I love you."

Dark smiles sweetly and kisses me again. I welcome him and put my arms around him. He pulls away and when I open my eyes he is Wiz again, for the rabbit had grown tired. But I feel him in my mind, and his presence radiates affection. I sigh in content ane lay my head back on the pillow.

"Goodnight Dark... My phantom theif..."

"...Night Dai..."

He knew full well that the boy would someday grow tired of loving his own mind. One day Daisuke would find someone else; with flesh and blood. And Dark would be left alone... forgotten... just like before. Until then, Dark would love this boy with all his heart. He would show the boy how much he truly cares.The phantom theif loved this boy more than any before him, and Daisuke would sure as hell know it... No matter how much it hurt when the boy left. 

"I love you until the day your love drives me away." Dark whispered to the sleeping boy.  
"I'll love you untill you grow tired of me."  
"I'll love you until you forget me."   
"I'll love you until your love runs out."  
"I'll love you until the day you leave."  
"I'll only love you until then because when your gone is when I die..."

"I love you... until the day I die..."

**Now don't kill me... I told you it was sad. Tell me what ya think anyway k?**

**DarkDragonofChaos!**


End file.
